


Lets Dance On Starlight

by uncaringrose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, I wrote this in under an hour, Just a little tho, Quick oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncaringrose/pseuds/uncaringrose
Summary: Space was theirs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Shallura oneshot I thought of last night. I love these two. Read down below if you're wondering about Space Cats. <3

She was beautiful. Her body covered in soft hues, and her eyes so bright they could rival the stars. Hard muscles covered in brilliant fabric.

She looked as if she had the body of a flower. But she had the heart and soul of a lion.

He fell in love at her first battle cry.

He was clothed in sad darkness. Brawn covered in metal and unfortunate truths. His eyes had long since gone tragically dim. But his heart still pounded for his loved ones.

He looked as if he had the body of a lion. But had the heart and soul of a flower.

She fell in love at his first soft whisper.

They fell into place like missing puzzle pieces. When she was careless, he was tactful. When he fell, she rose up. 

It was unfortunate that they’d never have a conventional life. Their children would have to be brought up strong as soon as they were born (if they dared have any.) Calm afternoons by the fireplace would be replaced with war cries and metal. 

Because space was now their home, their battlefield, and their dancefloor. 

Elegance would forever be shadowed by the strength of a thousand men. When they danced, they would summon the courage from battle. Some days, the stars would move just for them. As if cheering them on. 

Breathe. 

The nights were cold and smelled like dust from the castle’s old vents. They'd lay side by side, facing each other and gaze into the other’s eyes. All while fighting the urge just to get lost in them.

Her eyes were so, so bright. Reminding him of what his used to be like. And some days he felt weak, knowing that her’s were still like that after so long and after so much misery. Her lovely hair that reminded him of snow framed her face just so perfectly. He’d be afraid to breathe in case it disrupted the amazing scene.

His eyes were dim. Should her’s be like that too? Her cold hands would wrap around his cheeks, as if trying to breathe life into them. Was it all in vain? No. Of course not, she would think. Because he would grab her hands and litter soft kisses across her knuckles, and for a moment a little fire would burn across his irises.

Bedtime stories always seemed to tell the same story. The Prince would save the Princess and then they'd go live happily ever after.

More often than not, this was not the case.

First. It was not always a Prince. Usually it was an average person, thrown into a story that they didn't get to choose. 

Second. The Princess often did the actual saving. And sometimes, she didn't need saving to begin with. 

Third. A happy ending was hard to come by. Yes, people hoped for one. But do people usually get what they want? No. No they don't. No matter how hard they try.

So they’d keep fighting and loving at the same time. Black would mix with soft hues, fleeting kisses would be shared as they’d suit up, and desperate hugs would make them stumble after every difficult mission. As much as they would love to settle down, breathe easily and love slowly, that would have to come later.

Or not at all.

Because space was their home, their battlefield, and their dancefloor. 

He was not a Prince. 

She was not a delicate flower.

And happy endings were rare.

But they'd dance until their feet went numb, and they'd struggle not to lose themselves in bright and dim eyes. 

And maybe that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I've been really busy lately with school work, so I apologize. I haven't even been able to start the next chapter of Space Cats! So, I've been debating on whether or not to put it on hiatus. Because I also really wanna start the voltron/atla crossover fic. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this short oneshot! Have a great day!


End file.
